The Secret lives of Forks
by TheGothicCorset
Summary: There secrets everywhere, but some are more hurtful than others. One Shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Edward stood at the bar tending the patrons who almost always returned night after night to drown their failures of having yet to find gold in the Washington mines. The small rainy western town of Forks Washington was only really known for its logging exports, but there were still several gold mines still in business for those hoping to get as rich as the folks in California. Edward himself had even come all the way from the Chicago territory in Illinois for the opportunities offered farther west. However, he soon discovered only the lucky make out here, that's how he wound up a bartender instead of a miner. For this though he was grateful for the three years he'd been here he'd seen those mines take thousands of lives, he was glad not to be one of them.

The saloon was alive with the usual crowd. Jasper Whitlock the ex-confederate soldier who traveled west after the war. Emmett McCarty a southern who supported the north but hadn't liked the idea of war, he'd run west to avoid the war and the anger of his family. Though they were on opposite sides of the war Jasper and Emmett had become friends and drinking buddies. Jacob Black was a Quileute Indian who spend most his time in town chasing after the sheriff and saloon owner's daughter Bella Swan. Jacob sat at a table in the corner sulking, he had proposed to the Swan girl earlier and had been turned down, he was now trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. James Hunter was watching Victoria, a saloon girl, dance around the room serving other patrons, Edward knew that later she'd lead him up the stairs to one of the many rooms, have her way with him then rob him blind like she did every night. Across from James was Laurent a Frenchmen no one really knew that much about. The pair sat playing a round of cards and it looked like there wouldn't be much for Victoria to still from James tonight.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen sat in the back of the room drinking away the sight of the latest cave in at the mine. He was here the most often not only was he drinking because the pain of having dealt with death all day but rumor around town was he'd traveled all the way from London, England to escape the pain of having lost his wife Esme in child birth. Edward wasn't sure how true that was but the few times he's talked to the doctor he'd seemed broken. The Sheriff Charlie Swan walked in to his Saloon looking around before locating Jacob Black he heads toward the Quileute looking angry. Edward lost focus then as Tanya, another saloon girl dashed to the bar flirting very badly with him.

"Hey there," she said winking. Edward rolled his eyes, he had no interest in Tanya nor any of the other girls who worked in the saloon.

She pouted when he didn't respond. "What you're not going to talk to me?"

"Do you need me to fill an order?" he asked irate.

"No, I just thought maybe you'd changed your mind." She tried to smile alluringly.

"I haven't." he turned away from her answering a summons from a man at the other end of the bar.

The night wore on and around two am Edward was finally relieved by Emmett. As he was leaving the bar he was pushed against the wall in the ally next to the back door. Warm lips found his and Bella leaned her body into his. His arms wound around her waist as he kissed her back melting into her. He pulled away and she smiled up at him.

"I've been waiting for you," she whispered.

"You shouldn't have been, what if your father had found you? What would you have told him?" he asked her leading her toward the stairs that lead to his apartment above the saloon.

"He didn't so there's nothing to worry about." She said as they reached the door to the apartment.

He led her inside closing the door and kissing her softly. "We can't keep doing this." He says pulling away from her.

"We can't tell him. He wants me to marry Jacob Black. He'd never accept us." She said leaning into his chest.

"You don't know that, he might." Edward said but knew it wasn't true.

Bella shook her head at him frowning. She stood on her tippy toes kissing his lips, "I don't want to think about it now. Make love to me."

Edward lifted her put carrying her farther into the room he sat her feet back on the floor undressing her before laying her on his bed. He took a moment to look her over, he'd seen her body many times yet she still took his breathe away. Undressing himself he joined her on the bed, kissing her softly he did as she'd asked and made love to her.

Morning sun filed into through the only window, Edward awoke alone in his apartment. He wasn't shock to find Bella gone though, he knew she had to be home before sunrise otherwise her father would discover their affair. He got up and got dressed, then headed down to the saloon. He had time to kill he didn't have to start work until three pm so he decided to head over to Doctor Cullen's to see if he could help. He did this often knowing the mines often injured more people than one man could save.

He was just about to his horse when Bella stepped in his way throwing herself in his arms. She was in tears. Looking around to see if there were people watching, find themselves alone in the street he pulled her into the closest ally.

"Bella, Whats wrong?" he demanded.

Taking a minute to catch her breath she said, "can we go somewhere where no one can over hear?" he nodded leading her back to his apartment.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Edward stood there wondering if he'd heard right. "What? Are you sure?"

"I… well no, but Ma thinks so." She said.

"What do you mean?" he ran his hands through his hair pacing the room.

"I've had morning sickness for the past week, I haven't told anyone, Ma found me this morning and asked me a lot of questions. She told me I was, but I don't know."

"Did you tell her about me?" he asked. Looking down she nodded. "What did she say?"

"That we had to get married. She said she was going to tell Pa. Edward I'm scared." She started to tremble. Before he could reply there was banging and yelling on the other side of the apartment door. "She told him!" Bella whispered.

The door flew open reveling Sheriff Swan and Jacob Black both angry, their anger only being fueled by the fact that Bella sat on Edward's bed. The sheriff grabbed Edward pulling him out of the apartment, down the stairs and into the street. The sheriff threw him face down into the dirt preparing to kick the younger man.

"Pa please!" Bella cried throwing herself over Edward to keep her father from striking him.

"Isabella Marie Swan move right now!" Charlie yelled at his daughter.

"No! Pa please, I love him."

Charlie, Jacob, and Edward turned to look at her, all three alarmed by her declaration.

Edward spoke first, "Bella…I" he stumbled over his words looking at her father and the man her father wanted her to marry.

"Him! You love him?" Jacob yelled. "What about me?"

Bella turned to look at him, "Jacob you've been like a brother to me since we were children, I've told you this before." She paused turning back to Edward. "I understand if you don't feel the same, Edward." She whispered sobbing.

"Clearly, he has no intention of taking responsibility for his actions," Jacob sneered, "Seeing what a coward he is I will marry Bella."

Edward stood then glaring at Jacob, he spoke only to Bella, "Bella, I know we didn't plan for this to happen, but I do in truth love you, I only feared you didn't feel the same. I want nothing more than anything for you to be my wife, will you marry me?"

She smiled up at him, "Yes!" she yelled throwing her arms around his neck kissing him.

The sheriff turned to Jacob with a smile, "What were ya saying about him not taking responsibility?"

"He can't marry her, she's supposed to be mine!" Jacob yelled storming off. Charlie merely shook his head.

Edward smiled kissing Bella's lips softly, things may not have turned out the way he'd thought but he couldn't be happier with the way things happened. Bella was his and her father was ok with their marriage, and Jacob was officially out of the picture. They now had a child on the way, life couldn't be better.

 **So just to clarify some details that might be wrong. First I honesty don't know if Forks Washington was a mining town, however I do know it was and is a logging town. Second this one shot takes place in the old western era and I know not all my facts are right, it wasn't written to be** **accurate it was written for fun. Third THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT there will be nothing after and no continuation. If you wish to know what happens next use your imagination.**

 **-The Gothic Corset**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

 **THIS NOT A CONTINUATION!**

 **This is a one shot set in the same world, a friend of mine gave me the idea to do several of the character's stories so that people understand the title better. So, there will in fact be several more one shots added to this. When and who remain a mystery to even me.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen sat at a table in the back of Swan's Saloon, owned by Sheriff Charlie Swan, in the small town of Forks Washington. He knew a saloon was not the place for a proper English gentlemen let alone a highly respected doctor. But Carlisle couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He'd already lost everything he had nothing left to lose.

The small town of Forks had rumors of his wife dying in child birth but that was as far from the truth as one could get. In fact, he never got the chance to make Esme his wife he'd lost her before he could. She wasn't dead just married to another man, he'd left England, his home, because he couldn't face seeing her with her husband. He didn't know how the rumors had started he'd never even told anyone about his life in England.

With a sigh, he flagged down Kate a salon girl who he knew wouldn't flirt with him like the others did. She brought him a new glass filled to brim courtesy of Edward Masen, the bartender and the closest thing he had to a friend in this town. Edward had very recently married the Sheriff and saloon owner's daughter Isabella, who with was with child and word around town was she was carrying his child before they'd tied the knot. Carlisle hadn't asked Edward but he'd seen the pair kissing behind the saloon more than once over the last year.

At the table next to him sat Jasper, an ex-confederate soldier, Emmet, a runaway, James, who had the saloon girl Victoria on his lap, and Laurent a Frenchmen that no one knew much about. Carlisle however did know that he hadn't come here looking for gold, he'd over heard a conversation Laurent had had with the native Quileute Jacob Black. Laurent had been asking about the saloon girl Irina, who had come here from New York. Carlisle wasn't sure why Laurent was asking about her but then he didn't really care.

The men at the table laughed at something while Victoria slipped her hand into James's pants. Carlisle looked away from the encounter toward the bar where Edward stood filling drink orders. He downed his drink before standing and heading out of the saloon to his horse. He rode the short trip to his cabin just outside of town.

He took the horse to the stables before gathering wood from the pile just outside the front door. He set down the wood next to the fire place turning to light the two lamps that hung on posts on both sides of the small one room cabin. He then built a fire and settled down at the small kitchen table where the letter he'd received several days ago from London England lay. It's return address wasn't one he recognized but the hand writing was. It was from Esme. Slowly he opened the letter holding his breathe he read it to himself.

My dearest love,

In truth I don't know where to start. An apology just doesn't seem like enough, maybe there is not truly anyway to make this up to you. Please know I was unaware of the arrangement my father had made with Mr. Everson, the man is a monster. This is the reason I am leaving London I know I do not have any reason to ask and I will understand if you do not show but can you meet me in the Seattle train station? I know you most likely do not wish to see me, but I cannot marry this monster. I am aware this letter is short but I am writing it while I await the ship to take me to America. I will write again when I have my train ticket.

Your Esme.

Carlisle sat staring at the letter it had been two day since he'd received it. As reluctant as he'd been to read it he was glad he did. He couldn't wait to hear from her again when she reaches the New York harbor. His heart soared, she hadn't married that bastard Everson. He laid the letter down and went to the small cot he slept on, his mind focusing only on the fact he'd get to see the woman he loved again.

It was exactly three weeks later week he received a second letter from her. He rushed from his small office in town straight home hoping no one interceded him before he could get there. Luck was on his side when reached his cabin. He climbed off his horse tying her to a post and running inside. He tore open the letter eagerly, he unfolded it reading it as fast as he could.

My dearest Carlisle,

I have at last reached New York. I am now preparing to bored a train into what around here is called the west. I cannot wait to see you again. In a few short days we will be together again. I do not know if you still feel the same but I can assure you my heart still belongs to you. I am told it is a five-day journey to the Washington territory so I will see you then my love.

Your Esme.

The letter was marked four days ago, that meant if he was going to meet her he'd have to leave tonight. He left his cabin rushing back to town, he rented a carriage from James and asked Edward, who had dropped out of medical school before coming to Forks, to act in his stead while he was out of town. He left then in a rush not looking back.

He reached Seattle just after midnight, having pushed the team of horses to their limit. He went straight to the train station to wait. The sun rose and noon followed shortly after, every train that stopped people got off but none of them were her. By four he'd given up and was leaving the station berating himself for having hope to begin with.

Just as he stepped off the platform a train was pulling in, he stood there debating whether to wait and see if she got off. Soon people begin to file off the locomotive but Carlisle lost in thought didn't see their faces. If she happened to past him he wouldn't have known it.

A hand touched his shoulder followed by the most beautiful voice in the world. "Carlisle?"

He turned to face her, "Esme?"

She smiled at him, "I have missed you." She whispered.

"And I you," he said pulling her into his arms kissing her.

Carlisle didn't know where this would lead them but if was with her then it didn't matter, they'd face whatever life threw at them together.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight**

 **Like I've said before this just another one shot in the same town. I don't know who I'll write about next.**

Jasper stumbled out of the saloon at midnight having been rushed out by Edward Masen. He managed to make his way to his mare, Stella, and mounted her. He rode home too drunk to pay attention to his surrounding lucky for him the horse knew the way. He arrived at the big house where he handed the reins to his butler, who called for the stable boy to put the horse in the barn. Jasper made his way up stairs where his wife Maria Whitlock was sleeping.

He slipped into the dark room where Maria lay sleeping on her side of the bed. He undressed and crawled into bed next to her laying as far away from her as the bed would allow. He lay there in the dark staring at the ceiling. He despised his wife and the life he'd built with her.

Maria had been his wife before the war, the Civil War, where he was a Confederate Soldier. They were from Huston Texas, Jasper joined the army not long after he turned eighteen just after his father forced him to marry Maria. After the war, Jasper wanted a fresh start and decided to head west. Though Maria had threatened to stay if he left to go farther west, when her father discovered Jasper was leaving he forced Maria to go saying a woman's place is with her husband. Jasper caught word of a small logging town in the Washington Territory and knew this would be the best place for a new life away from the past.

At last sleep comes to him and he drifts off. What seems like seconds later Jasper wakes to the sun shining in his eyes. He sets up realizing he is alone, he gets dressed heading down stairs finding Maria at the table eating breakfast, she would be leaving soon for her shop in town, she was the best seamstress in the territory. Without a word, he walks by leaving the room. He finds his horse waiting, his staff knowing him well. He leaves heading to a small cabin on the out skirts of town opposite of the side Carlisle and Esme Cullen live on.

He dismounts his horse and slips into the small cabin finding a pixie like woman sitting at a small table reading tarot cards. She looks up stunned to see him.

"I thought you'd be expecting me," he says.

"You know that's just for show," she replies standing up.

"I meant it's Friday I visit you every Friday." He explains frowning.

Alarm strikes her face, "It's Friday?"

"It doesn't matter," Jasper says pulling her close to his body he kissed her deeply leading her to the bed.

Later as he is leaving the cabin he hears rustling and looks to his left but finds nothing. With a shrug, he mounts his horse and leaves the cabin behind him heading for the saloon. When he reaches town, he passes by Maria's shop noticing her and two of her friends and employs, Nettie and Lucy, whispering by the door before turning and walking inside the shop. They were the ones who had spread the rumor about Edward and Bella having had a shotgun wedding. He continues to the saloon.

He follows his usual pattern of stumbling home drunk and goes on to bed. When morning shines through he goes down stairs, but unlike every other morning Maria is waiting for him. She is standing leaning on the banister at the bottom of the stairs. He hesitates unsure of why she is waiting. She glares up at him anger clear on her face.

"Is there something you need Maria?" he asks as he passes her.

"You're gonna stop with seeing that fake physic whore." Maria say clamly.

Jasper turns around shocked, "What did you say?"

"I said you're going to stop seeing your whore!" she yelled this time.

Instead of denying her accusation he says, "how do you know about Alice?"

"Nettie, saw you kissing that whore behind the saloon the other night, so Nettie, Lucy and I followed you yesterday. Do know what we saw?" She demanded but didn't wait for an answer, "We saw you fucking that fake physic slut."

"What are you going to do?" He demands trying to stay calm.

"Nothing, you however are going to stop seeing her and pretend none of this ever happened and everything is going to back to the way it was." With that she walked way leaving the room.

Weeks later Jasper sat at the bar in the saloon downing shot after shot. Finally, Edward cut him off from the whiskey and sent him on his way. He stumbles out the door running into Alice she falls back almost hitting the ground. She catches herself then stables him helping him walk down the steps. She leads him to her carriage and turns back to tie his mare to the back she climbs up and takes them to her cabin.

When morning comes, Jasper finds himself lost until he looks around. He jumps up unsure of how he got to Alice's cabin. He finds Alice sitting at the small table watching him.

"Good morning." She says.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I hadn't seen you in a week I got worried so I went looking for you, I found you stumbling out of the saloon and I knew I couldn't bring you home your wife would find out if I did so I brought you here." She explains.

"Oh, it wouldn't have mattered," he says he sat down at the small table across from her. "She knows, that's why I haven't come to see you." He says.

"What do we do?" Alice asks.

"I told her I wouldn't see you anymore."

"So that's it then? We're over?" Her lips tremble.

"I don't know, Alice." Jasper places his head in his hand.

Jasper left heading home knowing he'd have to face Maria sooner or later. She was waiting on him in the foray. With sigh, he got ready to face her. She didn't look angry just sad.

"Bella saw you leave the saloon with Alice the rumors are flying." Maria said down hearted. "I am a laughing stock."

"I'm sorry," was all he could think to say. He looked down at his feet before looking at her. "What now?"

"I don't know Jasper I don't know." She walked up the stairs with her head down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight**

 **Here is the next installment of The Secret Lives of Forks, it has two parts which is also going up today.**

Sheriff Swan sat in the back of his saloon sipping on a shot of whiskey watching his no-good bartender/ son-in-law from across the room. His usual glare upon his face. He hated Edward Masen, but he couldn't fire him, Masen now needed the job more than ever, seeing how he now had a wife and child in his care. Charlie's own daughter and granddaughter to be exact, and though he hated the boy he did admire that when needed he'd stepped up and taken responsibly of his mistakes. Edward was good to Bella and baby Renesmee, it was easy to see he loved Bella and Renesmee very much, and that was all he could really ask for.

Charlie remembered the shot gun wedding like it was yesterday, Bella had been three and half months pregnant. There hadn't been much fanfare, and the only people there were the bride and groom and Charlie and his wife. They'd done everything they could to keep the news of the pregnancy out of the public's ears until after Edward and Bella were wed. Though the town still speculated the truth. He looked up from the table his gaze had focused on and back to bartender who filling up drinks for the saloon girl Tanya, a known slattern. She was viciously flirting with the young bartender, but he ignored her and filled her order without even bothering to look at her. He recently heard rumors that Tanya was with child and that Jacob Black was the father. He wasn't sure how true that was, there very few in town who hadn't had a turn at Tanya.

Jacob Black, the son of his old friend Billy, the chief of the Quileute tribe. Charlie and his wife and child had been one of the ten families who'd founded the town. He like many others had heard of wealth in mining out west so he packed up his life in New York and brought his family to Forks Washington in hopes of finding it. In a lawless small town, once being a lawyer he was named sheriff. When the town began to fall under he'd asked the natives nearby for help, in turn for their help Charlie had promised that his daughter and the chiefs son would one day wed. Billy had even given him the idea to open the saloon, where Charlie had in fact found the wealth he'd been looking for.

Billy had not been pleased when he'd discovered Bella's affair with the bartender. Jacob had offered to still marry her, but Edward refused to let that happen and considering he was the father of the child Charlie couldn't find a reason not to allow the marriage. Bella was set on marrying Edward anyhow and they probably would have run away together.

The night wore on and the saloon was closing down all that remained was Jasper and Ex-confederate soldier and Emmet a runaway. They were drink together laughing while Edward was trying his best to convince them to leave.

Charlie stood walking over to them, "Alright boys it's time to go."

"Come on sheriff, have a drink with us," Emmet said and Jasper laughed.

"Go home to your wife, Jasper. And Emmet just go home." The Sheriff said glaring at both of them.

After a moment they both stood very much still complaining about being kicked out. Charlie watched them stumble out shaking his head. To his right he heard a crash, he turned to see the new saloon girl Rosalie picking up a tray of shot glasses she dropped. Edward rushed over to help her as did Charlie. The girl had approached him yesterday begging for a job new to town she'd heard to go the sheriff for work. He'd agreed to give her job and the apartment above the saloon where Edward use to live.

"Thank you," she said once the glass had been picked up. She was a beauty, with her blonde her dark blue eyes. He had to wonder what a girl like her was doing all alone out west.

"Your welcome," Edward replied while Charlie just nodded.

He turned to Edward, "Come on boy, let's get home." With a nod Edward silently followed leaving the girl to find her own way to the apartment.

On the ride home nether said anything to the other. It was like this every night, Charlie hated Edward and Edward hated Charlie, though he knew not to say anything about that to his father-in-law. When they reached the cabin Edward shared with Bella they spilt ways as Edward head toward his home. Charlie continued a few miles to his house where Renee was waiting.

What no one knew was Charlie didn't want to go home. What no one knew he knew was what Renee did behind his back with the ex-slave Phil. He knew about the affair and he had to wonder who else knew, he suspected Bella did. On more than one occasion she'd helped her mother sneak around. He knew things between them were strained at best, but he hadn't anticipated her deception. It had been the day after Bella and Edward's wedding that he'd returned home early and found them together, neither had noticed him too caught up in each other. That was when things had begun to add up, Renee had helped Bella hide her affair with Edward, and in turn Bella had helped her mother hide her affair with Phil.

By now he reached the house and strolled in sitting down at the dining table and taking off his boots. Renee set a bowl of stew down in front of him before setting down to eat herself. Their normal nightly ritual, he came home took off his boots, they ate supper, and got ready for bed neither saying anything. Much like the uncomfortable silent ride home with Edward every night. Though now a days his life was full of uncomfortable silences, Renee who kept her secret lover, Edward who hated him but loved his daughter, Billy who though still a friend was angry about Bella's marriage, and Jacob who was a usual at the saloon and often sat at the table with Charlie but never spoke to him.

Charlie and his wife both climbed into bed Renee faced way from him as he laid on his back staring at the celling. It seemed nothing mattered, he felt he had no choice but hold on to his wife's secret for the sake of himself and the town, how would they feel if they knew their sheriff couldn't hold on to his own wife?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight**

 **Here the second part as promised**

A warm hand slipped up Renee's thigh inching closer to her center, she moaned against Phil's ear as his lips inched down her neck. They sat up in the bed Renee shared with her husband Charlie, her dress bundled up at her thighs as his hands roamed her body. Suddenly a loud bang disrupted the couple causing Phil to hit the floor as Renee pushed him away, she jumped up and rushed around the room in a panic. The bedroom door flew open with a crashing sound as it hit the wall. Renee looked over fearing she'd find her angry husband. Relief rushed through her as she turned to face the door finding her daughter Bella leaning on the door jamb out of breath with little Renesmee clutching at her with her little fist full of her mother's hair.

"Bella, what on earth is wrong with you? To come bursting in like that?" Renee demanded once she'd slowed her heart rate.

"Pa is on his way home." She said catching her breath. "Edward came home early saying there'd been a fight in town and Pa was coming to home to retrieve something I think, he didn't say much more than that."

In a panic once more she forced her lover out of the room and to the back door by the small kitchen. "Renee, we can't keep doing this you have to tell him." Phil said shaking his head.

"You know I can't do that and you know why." Renee replied shooing him away.

She watched him leave before turning back to her daughter and granddaughter. "He's right Ma, you can't keep doing this."

"You're a fine one to talk. You knew your father had planned for you marry Jacob and you still had an affair with Edward." Renee sneered at Bella.

"It's different, I love Edward. Do you love Phil? Do you love Pa?" Bella demanded but she slipped out the back door before her mother could answer.

A few seconds later she heard the front door open and close again. She walked to the front room finding Charlie, he looked wore out and tired. She poured him a glass of water like a dutiful wife, and handed it to him. He nodded to her taking it as he walked to the dining room and sat at the table.

"Is everything alright?" she asked sitting across from him.

"A fight broke out between Emmett and some rich man from New York over the new saloon girl Rosalie. Had to shut the saloon down due to the damages they caused. The man from New York is in the jail, thought I'd leave him there alone to cool down." He explained.

An hour later Edward and Bella showed up saving Renee from spending any more time with her husband and she was thankful. It wasn't that she hated him and there had been a time when she'd loved him, just things between them had changed the second they'd headed west. She hadn't wanted to leave their home, their family, their friends, they'd given up everything to go west. Charlie had insisted things would be better out west, but he'd been wrong. Once they'd settled in Forks Washington he been so focused on the town and wealth that she had Bella had fallen out of his sights. She'd tried to be a good wife, a good mother but she'd grown lonely with the lack of her husband's attention and had sought comfort elsewhere.

Phil was not the first lover she'd taken, in fact that had been Charlie's supposed best friend Billy Black. One afternoon he come looking for Charlie and had found Renee alone with Bella, who had been too young to understand. After a short affair with Billy she moved on to Phil who had at the time just come to town after the war.

Renee sat watching Charlie toss Renesmee in the air much to Bella's dismay. Bella sat as close to Edward as she could get with her father present. Charlie tolerated Edward for his daughter's sake, but in truth he hated him and Edward was well aware of that. As the evening wore on it became clear Charlie had no intention of going back to the jailhouse or the saloon, with a sigh Renee slipped out of the room and into the bedroom. When to door open and closed, she looked up to see Bella walking over to where Renee sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think Pa knows." Bella said.

Renee looked over to the girl stunned, "Why do you think that?"

"Yesterday I went to the saloon to visit Edward, Phil was at the bar ordering whiskey after whiskey until Edward cut him off. Pa was sitting in the back like always and the way he was glaring at Phil said he definitely knows something." Bella explained. "I think you should talk to Pa." Renee said nothing, and eventually Bella got up and left the room.

Perhaps Bella was right, Renee knew Charlie deserved to know and even more he deserved an explanation. Not that she had a good one but it was better nothing. With sigh, she stood ready to face the man she'd once loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

 **This is the first time I have rewritten a Rosalie and Emmett story. So I hope everyone likes it. Also there will be a part two wedding at some point.**

Emmett McCarty sat at the saloon playing poker just like every night, Jasper, his best friend and ex confederate soldier, sat to his right. In truth, many of the town marveled at how they were friends considering they'd both stood for different sides of the war and at first Emmett hadn't like Jasper, but he learned that Jasper had only fought in the war at his father's insistence. Next to Jasper sat James, who for once didn't have the saloon girl Victoria on his lap. To Emmett's left sat the mysterious Frenchmen Laurent.

As they showed their hands to one another the new saloon girl Rosalie severed them another around of whiskey, courtesy of the bartender Edward Masen, he was also Emmett's co-working, but tonight was Emmett's night off. Out of the corner of his eye Emmett studied the new saloon girl, she was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, she had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes that were almost violet. He turned his attention back to the game noticing he'd just lost all his earnings to James who was smirking as he gathered up the pile of money in the center of the table. When he had his money shoved into his waiting sack he left the table heading straight for Victoria, what a fool he was to keep falling into the same trap.

Laurent stood next saying he had nothing left to bet. Only Jasper and Emmett remained at the table. Emmett lifted his shot glass emptying it, he nodded to Edward to send another his way.

"How are things with Maria?" Emmett asked Jasper, for the last month things had been rocky for his friend since his wife had found out about his affair with the pretend physic Alice.

"Could be better, but they could be worse." Jasper replied vague as ever. After a moment Jasper stood, nodding to Emmett he to left.

Emmett now sat alone his glass empty, he thought back to the last two weeks and the fight he'd gotten into with Royce King, a wealthy business man who'd come from New York looking for Rosalie Hale. Emmett wasn't sure why the man wanted her, but he wasn't about to let the man harm a defenseless woman. After a moment a soft hand touched his arm, and he was pulled from his thoughts finding himself looking into the blue eyes of the woman who'd been on his mind. He stared at her as she started to speck.

"I did not get the chance to thank you for saving me." She said quietly, timidly.

"You don't have to thank me, darlin', I don't like to see a woman be taken advantage of." He explained.

"Just the same thank you," she said.

"It ain't none of my business, but do ya mind me askin' why he wants you to go back to New York with him?" he asked after a second.

"Well, I guess after what you did for me it is the least I can do." She replied looking down at the table. "Do you mind if we go somewhere private?"

He stood taking her hand and leading her to the back door of the saloon and down the street to his small apartment. Once he made sure they weren't followed he shut the door and led her to a small table gesturing for her sit down.

"Now what does this man want with you?" he asked her.

"He's my fiancé, or he was. I was supposed to marry him, but as the wedding go closer and closer he started to change and he was becoming violent. On the night of our wedding he corned me in an ally as I was walking home from a friend's house. I was able to fight him off and I ran home, when I told my parents they would not believe me and demanded I marry him anyway. I cannot marry a man like that." By the time she finished she was in tears and Emmett had no idea what to do with a crying woman.

"How did he find you and what is he doing here?" Emmett asked.

"I do not know how he found me. But he wants me go back to New York and marry him." She cries harder. "I do not know what to do. I cannot marry him, and you won't always be there to stop him."

They sit there Emmett lost in though and Rosalie in tears. How could Emmett help her, there was nothing he could do short of marrying her himself. Maybe that was it! He'd marry her before this Royce King could.

"How would you feel about marrying me?" he asked.

"I do not even know you." She replies.

"I know but if your my wife he can't make you leave with him. We don't have to do the intimate stuff, I won't force myself on you. And we can get it annulled once he leaves town." He says quietly.

After several moments of thought she says, "Alright, but I still do not know anything about you."

"Ok, well, I'm from Tennessee, my family was for the southern cause in the war and I wasn't. My pa demanded I join the Confederate Army, but I refused and ran west. I ended up here after some time and just decided to stay. I like it here." He explains.

She smiles at him sweetly, "I am glad you're here." She reaches across the table and taking his hand that is resting on the table top. She squeezes it gently, "When are we getting married?"

"It'd be best to do it as soon as possible, so in the mornin' I reckon." He says.

She nods, "Ok, in the morning then," but she still didn't sound sure. Emmett hoped that changed.

"I think it's best if I escort you back your apartment for the night," He says standing.

She nods standing up and allowing him to lead her to the door and into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**At last here is the long overdue part two to Emmett and Rosalie's story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

The sun rose over the quaint, little town of Forks, Washington. Rosalie rose from her bed in the small apartment Sheriff Swan had let her stay in. She recalled her conversation with Emmett last night. Was she really going marry a stranger? Was it worth getting rid of Royce King? Yes, Rosalie decided marrying Emmett was worth it.

She climbed out of bed getting dressed and heading down to the saloon. She wasn't sure how this whole marriage thing would happen; she and Emmett hadn't really planed anything out. As she reached the saloon she found him waiting with the bartender Edward Masen and a short brunette whom she'd seen around town but didn't know personally. It appeared that the saloon was still closed.

"Rosalie, you know Edward Masen. This is his wife Bella. They're going to be witnesses for us." Emmett explained.

"It is nice to meet you Bella," Rosalie said with a smile.

"You as well." She said returning the smile. "I hope things work out for you and Emmett, I know what it's like to be forced to marry a man you hate."

"You do?" Rosalie looked at her stunned, she didn't appear to hate her husband.

Bella caught the questioning look Rosalie sent Edward, "Not Edward, Edward is a wonderful husband." She sent the man in question a smile. "My father was going to force me marry Jacob Black."

"Oh," Rosalie said in understanding, she'd seen Jacob in the saloon a time or two flirting with the saloon girls. "How did you manage to get your father to allow you marry Edward?"

Bella smirked, "Don't you hear what the rumors around town are saying about me? They are partly true, I did become pregnant with Renesmee before Edward and I were wed."

"It was worth," Edward said coming to stand behind Bella and wrapping his arms around her waist. "The good sheriff never would have let me marry her any other way." He placed a kiss to the top of her head.

The saloon door opened startling Rosalie. A tall short haired blonde man slips in and takes off his top hat and coat. He walks over to where Emmett was stand apart from the three of them. They speak briefly then Emmett leads him over to them. The man nods to both Edward and Bella giving them a smile.

"Rosalie this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, he is going to officiate our marriage," Emmett said.

She shook Carlisle's offered hand confused, "How can a doctor officiate a marriage?" she asked.

The doctor laughed, "Do not worry Miss Hale, your marriage will be legal and binding," he said with a strong English accent. "I was a reverend before I left England and became a doctor."

She nodded at him giving him a smile. He turned to talk to Edward, whom he seemed to know quite well. Emmett grabbed her attention them, "You can still back out if you want. We don't have to do this."

She looked him in the eyes taking his hands in hers, "Emmett, I want this. And maybe we could, if you want to, try to be husband and wife for real."

His eyes widen, "You want to consummate our marriage?"

She nodded with a shy smile, but before she says anything Carlisle said, "If you two are ready we can begin. We have to make this quick I'm sure Sheriff Swan would like to open his Saloon."

They both stepped forward standing before Carlisle as he began with a prayer to bless their union. The proceedings were quick and soon Rosalie found herself saying I do to Emmett. They kissed and Carlisle announced them to be husband and wife. Carlisle congratulated them before leaving, Edward unlocked the Saloon and hung the open sign out front, Bella kissed her husband leaving she waved to Rosalie as she went. Emmett kissed her one last time before heading to the bar to start his shift. She to prepare for her shift in the saloon.

The saloon filled up quickly as the usual patrons filed in along with the other saloon girls. James and Victoria were sitting in the back cuddle close whispering among themselves, though Rosalie couldn't hear them the pair looked to be up to no good. Irina was at the bar waiting for Emmett to fill her order, across the room the Frenchman Laurent watched her every move. Edward made Sheriff Swan's usual rounds talking to the customers, the sheriff was nowhere to be seen. Edward seem to have expected his absence. Jasper Whitlock was sitting in the middle of the room arguing with a woman who didn't appear to belong in the saloon. Rosalie caught sight of Phil Dwyer, the ex-slave, he was sitting at the bar getting drunk, and she wondered why Edward hadn't cut him off yet.

As she making her rounds taking orders from her section, when she caught sight of Royce King. He was in the back of her section wearing his signature glare. She ignored him and continued doing her job until her shift ended. When she put her tray down she saw him stand and begin walking toward her. She rushed to the bar hoping to get Emmett's attention. Thankfully Edward had been watching he walked behind her then passed her walking behind the bar. He spoke to Emmett momentarily, Emmett looked toward her before heading over to her.

Emmett reached her asking, "Are you ready?"

"Don't you still have to work?" she asked.

"Edward released me early, let's go home." He whispered in her ear while glance over her shoulder.

Emmett lead her out the door of the saloon toward his apartment. As they walked to short distance, Rosalie could feel the anticipation building at the thought of her wedding night. They walked into the apartment and spent their first night together as husband and wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **I had two ideas and I couldn't decided which to write so I wrote both. This is the first one Jacob and Tanya.**

Jacob sat in Swan Saloon glaring at the bartender, Edward Masen. Masen had stolen the woman he'd wanted, the woman that had been promised to him. He picked up his glass tossing it back and gulping down his whiskey. Irina, a saloon girl who had come here from Russia and was followed from there by the Frenchman Laurent, walked by and he flagged her demanding another shot of whiskey. The hour was late, and Tanya would be angry he was out so late, but he didn't care about his new bride, Billy had forced him to marry her after word had gotten out she was pregnant with his child.

Irina returned without a shot, "Edward has cut you off." She said in a thick Russian accent.

"Why?" he demanded sending a glare to the bartender.

She shrugged and strode away. Jacob stood and marched over the bar where Edward was filling glasses and taking orders from the saloon girls. Edward ignored him as he handed a tray to Rosalie, Emmett's new wife they had been married a couple of weeks and their marriage had caused the stranger Royce King to go back to New York, he'd looked rather pissed as he was leaving town Jacob had caught a glimpse of him as he was on his way out.

"Give me a shot of whiskey." Jacob demanded.

Edward turned to him, "No, go home to your wife."

Jacob wanted to say that Isabella would be his wife if not for Edward, but his mind was fussy due to the alcohol he'd consumed over the last several hours. Quil and Embry two of his buddies and tribe members, step in and practically force him out of the saloon and take him home. Upon his arrival Tanya, who was heavily pregnant is waiting at the door glaring at her husband. Quil and Embry helped him stumble into the small cabin and to the bed, where he thankfully passed out before Tanya had the chance to go into one of her tangents.

Morning sun glared through the window into Jacob's hungover eyes. As he sat up he found a very angry Tanya staring at him. She was sitting in the rocking chair that was next to the wooden cradle, that Billy had built for the baby. Her hand was stoking her massive stomach as she rocked back and forth. Jacob sighed, he didn't know what to say to her, after all he was just a victim in all of this. The baby wasn't his of that he was sure, he was just the last one to sleep with her.

"I don't think this marriage is going to work," she says at last.

"I never thought it would," he replied not looking her in the eyes.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "you know Jacob you weren't the man I was going to pin this baby on." He looked at her but didn't say anything. "It was Edward, but I couldn't sway him, believe me I tried. I didn't know it at the time, but he was already caught by the Swan girl, Isabella. My friend Kate was the one that told me not only was Isabella pregnant but that he had married her."

"That's been almost two years ago, you expect me believe that?" he demanded glaring.

"Obviously I wasn't pregnant then, but I was going convince him to lay with me then lay with as many men as possible to get pregnant." She explained like he was the idiot.

"So why me then?" he asked confused.

"At first, I really thought there was a chance it was yours, it wasn't until after we were married that I realized I was further along then I original thought." She answered looking at her feet. "Where does this leave us?" she wondered out loud.

"I don't know. My father would never allow a divorce, even if you weren't with child." Jacob answered at a loss. "How about this, I do what I want, and you do what you want as long as it doesn't get out around town or around the village."

She was thoughtful for a moment, "Ok." She replied excitedly.

With that she stood from her chair with much struggle and walked from the room. Jacob laid back on the bed breathing a sigh of relief, for once he wasn't at odds with his wife. He couldn't believe she had agreed to his arrangement, he was certain she would reject it the second it was out of his mouth. Instead she thought it was a good solution to their problems.

After a little while Jacob got up and wondered into the front half of the cabin that was divided with a tan hid. He found Tanya siting by the fireplace writing something, he didn't care enough to ask what. He put his boots on and walked out the door still wearing the clothes he'd worn yesterday. He didn't wave bye to Tanya nor did he tell her he was leaving, he just left.

He rode to the beach, when he reached the edge of the sand he stopped the horse and dismounted. He began walking aimlessly down the shoreline along the all too familiar path. As he walked he spotted Leah Uley or rather Leah Clearwater seeing how she and Sam Uley were divorced much to the tribe's dismay. Leah had been unable to bare children, and after two years of trying Sam had given up and demanded a divorce. A month later Leah's cousin Emily Young was visiting from the Makah tribe, when Sam saw her but soon after she returned home so he didn't hae the chance to speak to her. Sam determined to have her left the seek her out, after a weeklong visit to the Makah tribe he returned with Emily as his new bride. Jacob absentmindedly had made his way over to Leah and stopped standing next to her.

"What do you want Jacob? To gloat?" Leah said a bitter voice.

"Why would I do that?" he asked confused.

"Because your life is perfect. You have a perfect paleface wife and a child on the way." She said never looking away from the ocean before her.

"Please, I hate my life. I have wife who I can't stand who is carrying a child that isn't even mine. While the woman I was promised is another man's wife." He rolled his eyes at his own situation.

Leah said nothing. Jacob reached for her hand and she turned to look at him for the first time since his arrival. Without a thought Jacob placed his lips on hers, kissing her fiercely. She responded with equal vigor wrapping her arms around his neck. And just like Jacob had found his knew obsession…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **Here is the second idea James and Victoria**

The vibrations of the music and the laughter combined with scent of stale whiskey and cigar smoke had always been invigorating to James. He enjoyed the feel of the crowd and the sense of belonging it brought with it. These were his kind of people, drunken idiots who were forced to stumble their way home after one to many shots of whiskey.

He sat in the middle of the room surrounded by the masses, he was at the table the usual suspects passing the hours with a round of cards and James was winning. Jasper, the ex-confederate soldier, looked at his hand with a deep glare that only he could accomplish, and James wondered if his mind was even seeing the cards in his hands. Laurent, a Frenchman and his travel companion, was paying more attention to the Russian Saloon girl Irina than his cards, but that was nothing new. Emmett sat opposite of him with a blonde who was now his wife on his lap, and was too busy whispering to her to pay attention to the game.

Yes, James was winning and that meant he have a lot to show Victoria later. He laughed to himself, everyone in this town thought she was using him, but they were wrong. They had concocted a scheme that surpassed all others. It was so ingenious that no one even realized what was happening right under their noses not even the sheriff, but then he was more worried about his own affairs than anyone else's.

They had come to the town through interesting means, they were outlaws, Victoria and James were a part of the Nomad Gang. It was led by Garret Nomad, they headed north west to the small mining and logging town of Forks, Washington to escape a Texas ranger they just couldn't shake. Along the way they had run into a Frenchman who was also headed to Forks and they had allowed him to tag along. They didn't know much about him and they didn't ask just like he didn't ask about them. Upon reaching Forks they went their different ways for the most part.

Garret fawned after Kate a saloon girl that had worked in Swan Saloon since it had opened. Laurent watched the saloon girl Irina but never approached her. He and Victoria were robbing the entire saloon blind right under their noses.

Just as the game ended he felt Victoria's hand brush against his shoulder, "Are you ready to get out of here?" she purred in his ear.

He stood then nodding to the men and left at the table. They walked up the stairs to the room at the far end of the hall, this was Victoria's room. When they enter he turned to her, "What did you manage to get tonight?"

She pulled a sack from the ruffles of her full shirt handing it to him, "quite a bit, those fools don't watch their pockets."

He dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed. Gold and silver pocket watches, rings, wallets, coins, and paper bills spilled onto the bed. He then grabbed the sack he'd tied to his waist that held his winnings from the poker game and added it to the pile. Between the two of them they'd made quite the fortune tonight. After counting it up twice he refilled the sacks and they grabbed their gray clocks from the wardrobe against the wall and left the room.

They slipped through the busy saloon unnoticed by the crowd and into the street. They run hurriedly through the rain, it was always raining in Forks, to the waiting horses across the street. Once mounted they rode to the outskirts of town to a small shake that they used to hold their loot, and they had a lot of loot. Taken not just from this town but everyone they passed through to get to it.

The best part was no one in Forks was looking for the Nomad Gang so they didn't have be quite so carful as they usually did. Sheriff Swan didn't really care as long as they didn't cause trouble. They stashed their earnings and left the shake heading back to the saloon for some much need alone time.

 **I have several thoughts on who to write next but have decided to leave it up to the readers instead.**

 **Edward and Bella part two**

 **Charlie and Sue**

 **Jasper and Alice part two**

 **Carlisle and Esme part two**

 **Renee and Phil**

 **I am also open to other ideas, please leave a review or private message me your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **As asked by the readers here is Carlisle and Esme part two**

Esme had been in America for almost a year now and had been married to Carlisle Cullen for almost as long. She was in their cabin knitting a blanket for the child that was growing inside her. She wasn't very far along but she had the beginning signs of a bump, she and Carlisle were excited. To think none of it would have happened if she hadn't found the courage to leave England. She thought back to the last time she saw her father.

Mr. Platt was standing in his study glaring at Esme, who was before him eyes staring forward and her face hard. She knew her father would be angry with her for calling off the wedding, but she couldn't go through with it. Not only was Mr. Everson a horrible man, but her heart was in America with Carlisle Cullen.

She and Carlisle had known each other most of their lives, but Carlisle was from a poor family. His father had been a pastor, and Carlisle had been forced to follow in his footsteps even though his passion was saving lives. Carlisle had always wanted to be a doctor, so when he had the chance he took it, he had begged Esme to go with him but she hadn't. She now wished she had, there wasn't a day she didn't miss him.

"You will marry Mr. Everson, this isn't up for debate." Her father said.

"No, I won't." she said, she turned and stormed out of her father's study.

She raced to her room, knowing her father wasn't going to let her out burst slide. When she reached her room, she started throwing things into a suitcase as she begins packing. There was a knock on her door and for a moment she feared it was her father, but it was her mother's voice that came from the other side. She called for her mother to come and watched the shock cross her face as her mother takes in the scene before her.

"What are you doing?" he mother demands.

"I'm going to America." Esme replied.

"Is this about the preacher?" the older woman asks.

Esme glares at her mother, "His name is Carlisle, and this has nothing to do with him. I can't marry Mr. Everson, I won't."

Her mother sighed and looked at her daughter sadly. "If you're really doing this, your going need money to get to America." Her mother said then helped her finish packing. Her mother leads her back to the study, father is nowhere in sight, they go to the desk and her mother open a compartment and pulls out a small bag. "There is some gold and sliver in here, I was saving for it rainy day, I guess now is as good a day as any. It will get you to America, but don't expect the preacher to be waiting for you." Esme took the bag from her mother tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said hugging her mother tightly.

The last time she saw her mother was as she was riding away in the carriage that her mother had arranged for her. She waved goodbye, knowing that she would truly miss her mother the most. The carriage took her to the dock where she paid a merchant to take her to America, she quickly wrote a letter to Carlisle who she knew from a friend that he was in small town called Forks. She didn't know if he still loved her, but anything was worth getting away from Mr. Everson. Esme would never forget the feeling of watching London disappear on the horizon.

Esme couldn't be happier with the way her life had turned out even though it meant she would never see her family again. She was starting a new family with Carlisle, here in the untamed west. She remembered fondly the day she met him at the train station, and the long ride from New York.

She had been in America for several days and was having trouble with making arrangements to get to Forks Washington. It seemed the New World wasn't all that different from the old one in the way it treated women. She sent letters to her mother and Carlisle to update them on her whereabouts. She was staying with nice family in New York who were even trying to help her get transportation out west.

Finally, with the help of Mr. Donahue she was able to get a ticket on a late train headed to Seattle. She waves to the small family Mary and Charles Donahue and their young son Felix from the window of the train. She spent two weeks on the train, but it felt like an eternity. Everytime she thought of Carlisle the butterflies in her stomach twisted.

The train stopped, and she look out the window one last time at the setting sun and hoped Carlisle was waiting on her. She walked off the train onto the platform and looked around. As crowd thins she sees a tall blond man who was walking off the platform and immediately she knows it's Carlisle Cullen. She smiles to herself, he came. She had prayed he would, but she hadn't been certain he would.

She walked toward him catching up to him and touching his shoulder "Carlisle?" she says, and he turns around. Their eyes meet, and her smile widens.

She is pulled from her thoughts by a sound. She looked up as the door opened and smiled as her husband walked in. He swayed over to her kissing her on the lip gently as he right hand caressed their growing child. She looked into those bright shinning blue eyes and she was home. She couldn't wait for the next month when they would announce their good news to the town of Forks and all their friends.

She had been surprised that the town had accepted her and didn't ask to many questions. Carlisle loved the town, he was pursuing his dream of being a doctor here. She had known him for years and had never seen him so happy. He pulled away from her taking off his coat and hanging it up, her eyes followed him as he crossed the room.

"How did the top-secret wedding go?" she asked.

He turned back to her smiling, "Good. I think Emmett and Rosalie will be very happy."

"I think you say that because your very happy," she said her eyes shining.

"I think your right, my beautiful wife." She stood and walked over to him and kissed his lips.

He wrapped her in his embrace and kissed her passionately. As scared as she had been leaving home, it had been the best thing she had ever done. She didn't even want to consider where she'd been right now if she hadn't. Carlisle was her home, her life, her husband.

 **So again I am leaving it up to my readers to decide who I will write about next.**

 **Edward and Bella part two**

 **Charlie and Sue**

 **Jasper and Alice part two**

 **Renee and Phil**

 **I am also open to other ideas, please leave a review or private message me your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Charlie sat in Swan Saloon watching his patrons like always. As of late he hadn't really spent time in the saloon, most thought it was because of his divorce. The truth was he didn't care about Renee and her lover, he had moved on just as soon as the divorce went through. He had been secretly seeing Sue Clearwater, the widow of his friend Harry Clearwater. Sue had two children her youngest son Seth was twelve and her daughter Leah was Bella's age.

Seth was only seven when his father died so he hadn't really had a male influence in his life. Charlie was excited to get to know Seth the closest he'd ever come to having a son was Jacob. That hadn't ended well, he looked up glaring at Edward. Seth used to have Sam Uley but once Sam and Leah divorced Sam stopped coming around. Though that was understandable considering Sam was now married to Emily Young, the Clearwater's cousin.

"Hey Sherriff," James said as he passed by the table with Victoria on his arm.

Charlie nodded at him but said nothing.

"You alright, Sherriff Swan?" Edward asked coming over to wipe down the table next to him.

Charlie shakes his head, "Yeah, fine," he looked around noticing the saloon was mostly empty.

Edward finished the table and moved on. Charlie saw Emmett on the other side of the saloon with Rosalie lifting chairs onto the table tops as Rosalie swept the floor. He stood up from his table and walked toward the bar and poured himself a shot of whiskey when he reached it. After a few minutes Bella walked in and approached Edward with a soft smile. She whispered to him and he smiled pulling her to him kissing her passionately.

"Bella what are you doing here in the saloon?" Emmett yelled from the other side of the room.

"The saloon is closed," she said with a shrug. "and I'm visiting my husband."

"Emmett is right, husband or not you shouldn't be here," Charlie said to her daughter. "Where's Renesmee?"

"With Ma, I had some errands to run." She answered.

"Come love, lets head home." Edward said placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the door.

When they were gone Emmett and Rosalie followed soon after. Charlie closed and locked up the saloon. he walked out into the street. For the most part he spent the night in the jail house watching over the criminals, which were mostly troublemakers who would be released in the morning. Sometimes he stayed with Edward and Bella, but their cabin walls were _very_ thin, and he heard everything. Since he had left the house he had built to Renee he couldn't go back to it, so a lot of the time he stayed with Sue and snuck out early in the morning. That's where he went now he mounted his mare and rode toward La Push to the small cabin hidden a tiny grove.

Sue had lived there since her husband had died, she'd said she just need to get away without really leaving. Charlie, Billy, and Jacob had built the cabin for her and Seth. Leah at the time had been married to Sam, she was now staying with a friend in the village. Charlie arrived and was greeted with a smile from Sue.

"Is Seth already in bed?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just us." She answered, and he smiled.

In the early morning hours there came a knock on the door and Sue quickly dressed to answer it. Charlie got dressed and walked to the door, but knew not to step out of the bedroom. While the town and the village suspected Sue had a lover they didn't know who it was, and Charlie and Sue intend to keep it that way. He peeked through the crack in the door seeing that the visitor was Leah and she was in tears. Charlie moved closer to hear their words.

"What am I going to do?" Leah cried. "I can't raise a child on my own and Jacob already has a wife and child."

Charlie was shocked at this. Leah was having an affair with Jacob Black? That would mean that the reason she and Sam hadn't had children was because of him not Leah. It also meant that he wouldn't have any with his current wife. The village was going to have a field day with this. They spoke a little longer before Sue finally got her to calm down and get some sleep.

After a few minutes Sue returned offering him a smile, "Should I leave?"

"I think that's best." She answered.

"At least it wasn't Leah who was barren," he offered.

She sighed sadly, "But Jacob Black?"

"If it's any consolation he isn't that father of Tanya's baby." He said.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Boy talks to much when drunk," Charlie shrugged.

After several goodbye kisses Charlie was on his way back to town. He went straight to the jailhouse checking on Paul and Jared, two Quileute troublemakers. Upon his arrival he found that deputy Mark had already released them. He sighed sitting at his desk, he had considered passing the reins over to someone else, though Mark was out of the question. Jasper Whitlock had expressed interest in being sheriff before and after all he was ex-military. After a moment, on a whim he sent for Jasper. He would give up policing the town and focus on his true passion, running the saloon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Twilight**

 **This is Edward and Bella part two**

Bella cradled her son Edward Charlie to her breast as she rocked him. The midwife Esme Cullen had just left the room to retrieve Edward and their daughter. Edward walked into the room with Renesmee toddling behind him, he looked her and the infant over before smiling at them. It was the first smile to reach his eyes since she had told him she was expecting the day in her father's saloon. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her and lifted Renesmee up so that she could see her baby brother.

"Look Renesmee." He whispered in her ear, though the toddler didn't look pleased.

When he sat her down she crawled to the foot of the bed looking at her parents and brother, she didn't look happy. Bella lifted the baby up and handed him to his father. The blanket fell away from his head and she could the soft bronze hair that matched Edward's and Renesmee's. Though sore and exhausted Bella was proud of her son, and with the way Edward cuddled him he was to. Even though he had said he was happy that Renesmee had been a girl she had known he'd really wanted a boy, and she had finally given him one. The baby's little fist made its way to his mouth and he sucked it hard before crying out.

"Someone wants his ma," Edward said laughing as he handed Little Edward back to his wife.

Once Bella had the baby safely cradled into her embrace and he was suckling her breast happily she turned back to Edward. "Are you working the saloon tonight?"

"No, I was supposed to, but once Charlie hears that his grandson joined us tonight I'm sure he won't be to mad." He kissed her forehead gently.

"So, you're staying?" she asked hopeful. As of late he hadn't been home much.

"Of course, Love. You just gave birth to our son, I'm not leaving you." He kicked off his shoes and moved to sit by her side wrapping his arms around her. Renesmee crawled back up the bed into her father's lap and he kissed her head.

When morning light shined through the window Bella became aware of banging coming from somewhere in the distance. She sat up looking around, Edward and Renesmee lay next to her on the bed while Little Edward had been moved from her arms to the basinet next to the bed. He like his father and sister slept through the banging that Bella had deduced was coming from the front door. She climbed out of bed heading to the small living room where she could hear her father yelling for Edward.

"I'm coming!" she yelled to get him to stop before he woke the baby.

She opened the door glaring at him, "Where's Edward!" he demanded. "He didn't come in last night and Emmett is pissed."

"I'll show you," she said deciding that the best way to explain her husband's absence was to introduce him to his grandson.

She leads him back to the bedroom where Edward had woken up and was sitting up in bed looking around dazed. Bella smiled as she walked to the cradled and lifted her still sleeping baby into her arms. Charlie's gaze landed on the bundle and he walked toward her.

"Pa, this is Edward Charlie Masen." She handed they baby to him.

Edward at this point had stood up and walked over to his wife taking her in his arms. Bella relaxed into his embrace enjoying the feel of him, he hadn't touched her like this in so long. He only seemed to be touching her now as a way to show his excitement over their son.

"Well I guess I can let it slide, this time." Charlie said glaring at Edward. "but don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir." Edward nodded.

"Seein' how Emmett had to work not only his shift but yours to, why don't you head to the saloon and relieve him of his." Charlie said. "Hurry up, I got to get back to Sue and Leah and Little Jacob, Leah's havin' a hard time with Jake not bein' around."

"Yes sir," Edward turned and began getting dressed

"Why is she still seen' 'em? He's married to Tanya." Bella asked.

"I don't know. You'd think she'd leaned when he refused to leave his wife in the first place." Charlie answered shaking his head.

When he was finished he and Charlie hurried off leaving Bella alone to care for their toddler and infant. Little Edward began to cry as if sensing his father was no longer there. After a while Alice and Rosalie stopped by and at that point it was long pasted time for Edward to be home. His long hours gone were nothing new though she expected it in fact.

Alice and Rosalie had heard about the baby had wanted to stop by and see him. They were Bella's only true friends in town. Rosalie was still considered a stranger even though she and Emmett had been married for some time now, Bella and Edward had been there on her wedding day. Alice and Jasper (the new town sheriff) were newly engaged, rumor had it that Jasper's wife Maria had divorced him for her longtime friends Lucy and Nettie and that they were now more than friends.

Alice sat down at the kitchen table and started talking her wedding. Rosalie on the other hand was far more observant and concerned.

"Where's Edward? He left the saloon some time ago he should be here." She said.

Bella shrugged, "hell if I know. His been spending more and more time gone as of late." She was sadden for a moment. "I think he seein' someone else."

Alice looked shocked, "Edward loves you he would never do that!"

"He could be, you can't trust men," Rosalie said.

Alice turned to her, "Your married! I know my Jazz would never cheat on me."

"Did your cards tell you that? I don't see how you can trust him after all he cheated on his wife with you!" Rosalie shot back thanks the yelling Little Edward began to scream.

Bella rocked him saying to her friends, "calm down you two! I have a plan." They both turned to her, "Rosalie and I will go into down and see if we can find out where Edward is."

"What about me?" Alice asked.

"You are going to stay here and watch Renesmee and Little Edward." Bella answered.

"What?" Alice yelled.

After much arguing with Alice, Bella and Rosalie were on their way to town. They stopped by the now closed saloon and passed by Emmett and Rosalie's apartment. They headed to the jailhouse to see if Jasper had seen him. There was a lantern lit inside on the desk and two men in the cells, one being none other than Phil, her mothers' lover. Bella couldn't see the second one he was in the cell at the far end and hidden in shadows. Jasper sat at the desk with his boot probed up on it and his hat over his face.

Rosalie, not as nice as Bella, kicked his chair causing him to hit the floor and the two prisoners to howl with laughter. Jasper jumped up then glared at them. He looked them over finally recognizing them both.

"Mrs. McCarty, and Mrs. Masen, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"We were looking for Edward," Bella said nervously.

Jasper looked her over brows drawn together, "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Bella countered.

Before Jasper could reply a figure waltzed through the jailhouse doors with a kid tagging along behind him. Bella knew instantly that the tall bronze hair man was her husband and that the kid was Sue's son Seth. She looked him over confused while he stared back startled.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward demanded. "Where are the children?"

"Me! What about you? And MY children are safe at home where you should be!" She yelled back upset. Rosalie glared at Edward as Bella rushed passed him out the door.

"Bella wait!" Edward yelled running after her. He stopped her before she could mount her horse. "Bella, love, wait. Please."

She turned back to him with tears in her eyes, "I don't understand."

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I should've told you. I've been working as a deputy for Sheriff Whitlock, Charlie just up and left Jasper to figure out everything and once while at the saloon he mentioned being overwhelmed so I offered to help. Turned out I like being a lawman, so he made me a deputy."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were having an affair?" she said.

Edward looked at her stunned, "Bella I love you. I would never do that to you or our children. I wasn't trying to hurt you, you were always talking about how being the sheriff of the town ruined your father and I thought you might feel that way about me being a deputy, so I didn't tell you."

She took him by surprise as she threw herself into his arms and put her arms around his neck and kissed him, "It wasn't that my father was sheriff it was that he cared more about being the town sheriff than he did about me and Ma. I think that maybe if he had been around more she wouldn't have cheated on him." She paused thoughtful than asked, "Why is Seth at the jailhouse?"

Edward laughed, "He wants to be sheriff one day. Charlie's been teaching him all about being a lawman." He laughed again kissing her once more. "Come on, love, let's go home."

Bella mounted her horse as Edward went to the hitching post to do the same and they rode through the night toward their cabin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Laurent

The saloon is busy like always, Laurent sat in the back watching Irina as she got drinks from the bartender Edward Masen. Charlie Swan was sitting at the bar talking to Emmett McCarty, who was married to the latest saloon girl Rosalie. It was rumored that the ex sheriff was seeing a widowed Quileute woman named Sue Clearwater. Across the room was James and Victoria, whom Laurent knew were outlaws, cheating the good folks of Forks out of their money. He had traveled with the pair and Garret Nomad, they made up the Nomad Gang.

Laurent didn't like this town, it wasn't that he hated the people, he just wanted to go home, to France. He had been here for a year and before that he'd spent the past two looking for Irina. Though he'd found her there were still too many unanswered questions, but she wouldn't give him the time of day.

He wanted to know where their child was, was it a boy or a girl? Why did she leave France? Was his family right about her? Why she was currently having an affair with the Quileute Embry Call? What had he done to deserve this treatment?

He had tried several time to talk to her but she pushed him away at every turn. He hated the pain it cause him. Not only her refusal to see him but seeing her with another man broke him irreparably. His family had tried to convince him not to go but he hadn't listened now he wished he had. He sighed standing and heading up to the room he kept at the saloon. He had already reached his rejection limit for the night, he would try again tomorrow.

Irina

Irina was wiping down the tables after another long night at the saloon. Edward was at the bar cleaning the glasses with his wife Bella next to him, she knew they had two children but she didn't know where they were. Bella had been helping out around the saloon a lot lately. Rosalie was at the table beside her wiping it over as Emmett followed behind to the two of them putting chairs on table of the tops. Tanya swept the floor as the chairs were moved out of the way.

Irina wanted more than anything leave the saloon, she knew Laurent her ex lover was in one of the rooms on the floor above her. She hated that he stayed in Forks and she hated that he had come at all. Everytime he cornered her asked her questions she wasn't ready to answer. She had hoped that if she came to America he wouldn't be able to follow her. That was why she hadn't gone back to Russia, her old home. He would've guessed if she'd gone back and she couldn't take the risk.

She had been paid by his family to disappear and going home hadn't been a good idea. She knew taking the money and leaving France had been wrong but they had threatened to harm her unborn child and she couldn't risk it. Not that it had mattered anyway…

She had wanted to return the second she had boarded that ship, but couldn't. Then later it had seemed to late to go back. Once she had reached Forks, she had liked the town and the people. Embry had been the first person to really talk to her. They would've come out about the relationship but his mother wouldn't agree to her son being with a white woman. Irina knew his mother was always trying to get him to marry a Native American woman. Though there were whispers of their affair all over town, his mother refused to believe them.

They finished cleaning the saloon and all went their separate ways. Irina walked out to were Embry was waiting with his horse in the ally by the saloon. They rode to the village to his hut were they spent most nights.

Laurent

Morning came and went as Laurent sat in his usual seat. James was sitting across from him, and next to him was Emmett, Jasper Whitlock hadn't joined them since becoming Sheriff. In his place was none other than Embry Call.

Laurent would look up from his cards every now and then to glare at him. He wondered if Embry was trying to get to him as he was sure Irina had told him about Laurent. The game went on and James won like always, leaving the saloon with Victoria. Emmett went to the bar to start his shift, while Embry stayed in his seat glaring at Laurent.

"What?" he said in a heavy French accent.

"Why do you approach Irina everyday?" Embry demanded.

"I just want to talk to her, yet she refuses me." He explained.

Embry never dropped his glare, "about what?"

"That is between us and no one else." Laurent replied standing.

He walked to the bar and ordered a drink from Edward. One turned to two then three and before he knew it Edward had cut him off and was telling him he'd had enough. Irina walked by then with an empty tray and placed it on the bar. He thought she would walk away only didn't she sat down next to him and looked him over with contempt.

"Why did you walk way from Embry? He was only doing what I asked him to." She demanded.

"I don't want to talk to your latest fool, I want to talk to you." He replied.

"Latest fool?" she said glaring "you think I played you for a fool?"

"Didn't you?" he demanded. "You told me you were with child, then you asked my family for money, told them you would disappear with the child if they met your demands. Now I find you here and childless with another man. What am I supposed to think Irina?"

Irina

She fought back a sob at his accusations. He was right it did sound bad when one didn't have all the facts. She hadn't wanted to do things like this, but Embry had pushed the issue. She had lied, she hadn't asked Embry to confront Laurent but she hadn't wanted him to know that. Embry was angry the Frenchman kept trying to speck to her everyday, she suspected he was also jealous having guessed at their shared past. He knew she's left Russia and he knew she'd lost a child, but she hadn't mentioned Laurent at all.

"Your wrong." She whispered.

"Why should I believe you?" he said snidely.

"Your right, you have no reason to. But you should know they lied to you. I didn't demand money from them, they told me if I didn't take the money and leave you would kill me and my child." Laurent said nothing so she continued. "I avoided you because I didn't want to be the one to tell the truth about your family. Also I… I…" she swallowed loudly. "I didn't know how to tell you that… our child was stillborn."

"What?" he demanded the anger leaving his face and his voice.

"He died at some point on the ship over, I went into labor a week after it docked. I knew he was dead before he was even born I couldn't feel him move anymore." Tears were streaming down her face as she confessed this.

"Irina, I… I don't know what to say…" he whispered.

"Embry helped me get through the pain of losing the baby. And somewhere along the way we fell in love." She went on to explain.

"So you love him now?" he said softly.

"I do, but apart of me loves you as well and the life we once shared. But that was the past and as wonderful as it was things are different now. We're different." She said still crying

"I know." Was his answer.

"You don't want to be here, I know you. You love Paris. This town is my home now and I don't want to leave it. I'm sorry." She whispered the last part.

"I can see that." After a moment he said. "I guess there is nothing left to say. I won't bother you anymore." He stood from the bar walking away.

"You ok?" Edward asked startling her.

She wiped her face, "Yeah." She cleared her throat. "I guess I'm just having a bad night."

"The night is almost over, why don't you head home. Bella can fill in for you." Edward said nodding his head to his wife who was standing at the other end of the bar talking to Rosalie and Alice, (Sheriff Jasper Whitlock's new wife.)

"Thank you," She stood smiling gratefully at him.

Embry was waiting for her by the door. She was shocked to see him there, he usually kept their affair out of the limelight. He walked her out of the saloon and to his waiting mare and they left town for the Native American Village a few miles out of town. It felt bittersweet finally making peace with Laurent and she knew that tonight would be the last time she ever saw him. He would go back to France, even though he now knew the truth about his family he would go back them.

 **Finally a new chapter. Having the readers decided who's next has worked in the past so I'm once again leaving the next chapter up to you guys. Let me know whose secret you'd like revealed next.**


	14. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Since I haven't received any request, I am ending this fanfiction. I have run out of ideas for this series of one shots.

-TheGothicCorset


End file.
